rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaunedice/Transcript
The opening ends to Cardin Winchester with The Executioner perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as The Executioner sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune. Cardin: "This is the part where you lose." Jaune: "Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop. Glynda: "Cardin, that's enough!" (he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet) "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." (while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team) "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Cardin: "Speak for yourself..." Glynda: (to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly) "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame as the scene goes dark. ---- The episode comes back to a zoom-up of Nora Valkyrie's turquoise eyes as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience... Nora: "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Ren (off screen): "It was day." Nora: (to Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face) "We were surrounded by Ursai..." Ren: (holding a coffee cup) "They were Beowolves." Nora: "Dozens of them!" (she screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food) Ren: "Two of 'em." Nora: (while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern) "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Ren: (sighs) "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Pyrrha: (looking at her leader) "Jaune? Are you okay?" Jaune: (snapping out of it, turning back toward them) "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Ruby: "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Jaune: (as the others stop their distractions and stare at him) "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" (he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features) Pyrrha: "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Jaune: "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Ruby: "He's a bully." Jaune: (scoffs) "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." ---- Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him. Jaune: "Ah, come on!" ---- Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit. Jaune: (grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out) "Come on...!" ---- Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices. Glynda: "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that. Jaune: "What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky. Jaune: (still heard from within the locker) "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" ---- The others are totally focused on him now. Jaune: (attempts to laugh it off) "I didn't land far from the school!" Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Nora: "Ooooh!" (gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin) "We'll break his legs!" Jaune: "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. Velvet: "Ow! That hurts!" (stops struggling and grimaces as she says:) "Please, stop..." Cardin: (continues laughing as he turns to his cronies) "I told you it was real!" Russel Thrush: (still guffawing with his teammates) "What a freak!" Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes. Pyrrha: "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Blake: (staring daggers) "He's not the only one..." Yang: (sadly, leaning her head on her hand) "It must be hard to be a Faunus." Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin when the scene cuts to black and the credits roll. Category:Transcripts